What If Sailor Earth Ever Existed?
by Rebs3696
Summary: the story is mostly a continuation of sailor moon but its mostly about Darien's past and how he finds out something he never knew before. And only that little bit of past can change his life forever.


_**Author's**_** note:**Hey_ I'm new at this hope you like my story my inspiration came from sailor moon and how she liked this guy named Darien who is prince of the earth but no one really knows about his past life or the fact that might have had a sibling or maybe not so I invented this character named Vanessa. The other character for example sailor moon, Darien, sailor mars, and the other sailor soldiers are not mine i just borrowed them to make this story more realistic to one of their episodes. And thank you for reading. oh by the way there might be songs that you know in this story and soon you know why._

* * *

**what if Sailor Earth existed?****  
**

A long time ago, when eternal peace rung, throughout time, the Silver Millenium was at hand.A ruler during the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity, had a beautiful daughter named Serena. They lived happily on the Moon, where they ruled a pleasent kingdom. One day, a prince from earth came to visit the moon, and instantly the prince and princess fell in love. It was then anounced by Queen Serenity that Prince Darien of Earth, and Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom were to someday be wed. They both Prince Darien and Princess Serena were always together, went to every ball together, and danced every dance together. One night when Prince Darien was late to a ball, Princess Serena got worried. She walked out onto a balcony, and stared up at the earth.

Serena:"Darien, where are you, it is not like you to be late." Darien:"I am right her my love!" Princess Serena looks down is suprise to see Prince Darien hiding behind a statue at the foot of the balcony. He explains to her that he must miss the ball, and return home for his planet is under serious attack. At first she does not want him to go, but after he explains that he must for if the evil force destroys his kingdom, they will come and attack the moon kingdom. Before another word is spoken, guards of the palace spot the prince and chase him away. Serena:"Oh dear Darien, they must think everyone from earth is a spy for this evil force." then returns to the ball. As she walks down the spiral staircase, back to the main floor, someone grabs her hand. Serena:"DARIEN!"They go out to the ballroom floor, and dance one final dance.

The prince explains that Queen Serenity knows he he is not a spy, and wants him to stay and protect the kingdom. He had agreed to stay, for he knew he needed to protect the princess. After the dance, they went out onto the balcony. Princess Serena gave the prince her star locket, for even if he is lost somewhere in battle, all he has to do is open it, and there special song will play. The prince took the gift, and in return made a vow of his enternal love for the princess. They shared one final kiss before the evil force came on the attack. Out of nowhere, a giant black shadow comes and covers the moon kingdom. An evil being, and 4 other warriors appear. The evil being: "I am Queen Beryl, queen of the Nega Verse! Moon kingdom, prepare for your destruction!"

Back up on the balcony, the prince and princess watch as the massive army of the nega verse appears. Prince Darien bids good bye to the princess and leaves to join the army of the Moon Kingdom. Serena:"Darien, come back to me!" Queen Beryl spots the princess alone on the balcony, and goes up to personaly say hello to her. Queen Beryl:"So you are the little brat the prince has fallen in love with. It's a shame that such a beauty as yourself will have to die young." Princess Serena stares in fright as the evil queen developed a giant fireball and rears back to throw it at her. Before the fireball has a chance to hit the princess, a rose knocks it back into oblivion. The queen looks over in rage to see Prince Darien. Amazed at his personal appearence in front of her, she offers him eternal power. All he has to do is be her King, and they could rule the whole universe.

He rejects the offer, for he loves the princess so much. The queen enraged by this removes the gravity that is holding him down so that he can only float to where she wants him to. Princess Serena, not being able to stand it any longer, jumps off the balcony, and gets cought in the gravity ray. She floats up to the prince and they take each others hand. Seeing that they are truly in love, Queen Beryl decides to kill them both. She generates another massive fireball, and this time, it hits. The prince and princess seperate, but still reach for each other shouting each others name. Their names, being their final words. Back down on the ground, Queen Serenity witnessed the whole thing. Her kingdom destroyed, and her daughter being on the thin line of life and death, she decides to use the silver crystal. The 2 cats by her side don't agree with what she is about to do but she does it anyway. But turns out that it took all the queens strength she was only able to tell Luna and Artemis that she only trapped them within the crystal and they will all be reborn even the nega soldiers. Also she wanted them to reunite them when needed if the nega verse ever came back after the crystal. After telling them what would happen she also sent them to earth.

Soon after, a year later to be precise, after the incident at the millennium palace on march 1st Darien was six years old, sitting next to his little sister who was 2 years old in the back seat of their car. All of a sudden the car turned and went off a cliff. Darien was sent immediately to the hospital. The doctors did the best they could and found out that Darien had amnesia the only thing he could remember was his name. Since his parents died they sent him to an orphanage, He stayed there until he could get himself a later he became tuxedo mask who helped the sailor scouts when they were in trouble. Also he found out that he was the prince of the earth and that Serena was the princess / guardian of the moon. They fell in love once again and they and the other sailor soldiers kept peace on Earth. Darien soon after the accident forgot about the family he once had.

Until one day King Opal attacked looking for the moon silver crystal. King Opal:"where is that crystal. YOU ATTACK!" yelling at his minions to attack the sailor soldiers Sailor Jupiter:"OAK EVOLUTION! AHHH!" one of King Opal's helpers attacked Jupiter with nasty green slimy stuff. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus trying to help Jupiter out of the goo while Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune try to attack the nega moon goo monsters but at the same time trying to protect Sailor Moon. KABOOM! the three monster that accompanied King Opal attacked the Sailor soldiers and stole all of their energy.

King Opal:"Now which one of you have the crystal I'm looking for? aah there it is your pesky little clumsy leader has it not for long that is." King Opal walks toward Sailor Moon and leans down to get the Moon silver crystal just inches away to getting the crystal then out of no where a white delicate rose shoots out of the air Sailor Moon:"What was that?" as she stares at the rose then she stares at Tuxedo Mask who is on the ground about 20 feet away from Sailor Moon. When she realized that he wasn't the one to have thrown the rose she started to observed the direction that the rose shot from. And there Sailor Moon gazed at something that was in one of the trees, a girl with black wavy hair similar to the color of Tuxedo Mask.

She had an outfit similar to Sailor Moon's but instead of red, black, and yellow on the skirt it was purple and yellow. Also she even had the crescent moon on her forehead just like Sailor Moon's and a purple bow on her hair like Sailor Venus'. And finally had the most attractive black eyes you ever seen you would think all the boys would fall for her. King Opal:" What where did you come from? I thought I left you in Chicago?" the mysterious Solider smirked:" Well you thought wrong like always. You should know by now that you can't escape from me. I'd know your next move before you even decide. Oh by the way you're so predictable."

The mysterious Soldier leaped from the tree and landed on the ground. Sailor Uranus was able to get up and hurry her way to the mysterious Soldier because it looked like she was going to attack with Sailor Neptune behind her. Sailor Uranus:" What do you think you're doing?" Sailor Neptune:" Yeah, do you think you can put on a ridiculous costume and barge right in?" The Mysterious Soldier:" Well first, aren't you a pain and secondly, if you don't mind i have a bone to pick with that dodo brain over there"

King Opal: "HEY! It's _KING_ Opal to _you._" The Mysterious Soldier: "yeah yeah do I look like I care." Then suddenly two beagles came running panting constantly trying to catch their breath. The dogs that reached there made it to the knee of the Mysterious Soldier one of them came up to her: " Hah-hah hiesh next time slow down if you haven't hah-hah noticed we don't have sonic speed as you do" one of the sailor scouts whispered in amazement:" SONIC SPEED!" The Mysterious Soldier:" Sorry Ericka, but I'm kind of busy right now with theses two _psychos." _Sailor Uranus:" oh no you did not just say psycho. I'll show you psycho!" she makes a fist and aims for the soldier's stomach.

Luckily the Mysterious Soldier jumps out of the way and landed behind Sailor Neptune The Mysterious Soldier: "Why do you use your energy on fighting me when should be using that so called punch on that idiot over there." King Opal:" _YOU_ do know I'm right here!" The Mysterious Soldier:" Repeat I don't care. By the way you're doing a terrible job at defeating the dodo, so I guess I should teach you two bozos how its done." she hide a smirk and yells "WORLD SHAKING SUBMERGE" King Opal: "You're going to pay Sailor Earth. You're not going to be so lucky next time." while he said this the Sailor Scouts with shocked faces: "SAILOR EARTH!" Then King Opal disappears leaving smoke behind, Sailor Moon turns to say thank you to Sailor Earth but she was gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**Hope you liked it. so far I only introduced sailor earth but soon you'll see new characters and old ones I will post the 2nd chapter soon_


End file.
